


Ride

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [23]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: “Anonymous: Hi i was wondering if you could make a sub josh dun smut where you ride his thigh and then ride him or something like that? Thanks!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I’m finally back and I hope you all enjoy what I post up!

You grin up at the young man, sprawled out on the bed in nothing but your sheer nightdress and you bit your lower lip eyes crawling up his bare torso.

“Don’t you look sexy?” You purr, shifting onto your hands and knees you crawl forward. “C’mere baby.”

Curling your finger at the drummer you smirk, the young man bites his lip and you know just what that meant - he was nervous and oh so excited.

“What are you doing to me, (Y/N)?” Josh breathes, hands trembling at his sides as he moves forward.

“Driving you crazy, in the best of ways,” you reply, sitting back on your legs and begin to undo his jeans.

Josh intakes a sharp breath of air, watching you with dark eyes as you kiss at his hipbones and slowly undo his jeans, tugging them down to reveal the swell hidden beneath his boxers. The young man groans and from the corner of your eyes you can see his hand twitch, as if fighting the need to touch you - which you know is exactly what he’s trying to do. To rid him of the temptation you move back, the soft huff from Josh only making you grin as you reach for his wrist, and with one swift tug you have him laying on the bed and straddle him within seconds.

“I can never seem to get enough of you,” you say, ducking down to kiss along his neck, hands roaming his bare flesh.

“Shit…(Y/N)…” Josh groans, his head tilting to the side of give you more access.

Shifting you slot Josh’s taut thigh in-between your own and grind down, your own wetness seeping through your panties with each movement. You cup the drummer’s erection through his boxers, pre-cum seeping through the worn material and gently squeeze Josh though the clothing just in time with his soft groan to turn it into a fully vocal moan.

“Aren’t you needy?” You tease, licking your lips as you watch his helpless reactions.

“P-Please (Y/N)…I can’t…can’t hold o-on much longer…” Josh pleads, lifting his leg up a little to press against the apex of your legs - and it was your turn to moan in surprise.

You grin at how helpless he was but also knew Josh was right, at this rate neither of you would last much longer, and so you reach over and dig through the drawer of the nightstand pulling out a row of condoms and toss them onto the bed. Leaning forward you kiss Josh, teeth and tongue and nothing short of lustful want for each other. You feel the drummer’s calloused hands grip the back of your neck, pulling you closer and you grip his hair tugging softly and once he moans you do it again. Tearing off one of the condoms you pull back slightly, dark eyes watching each one of Josh’s expressions as you tear open the condom but pause for a moment, shifting so you straddle his waist again and press down against his cock, hard-on solid against your ass and with hardly any hesitation he bucks up against you.

“Oh tut tut Josh…you know better than to do that,” you tease, Cheshire Cat grin in place as you look down at him.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N) I just _can’t_ wait any longer… _please_ ,” the musical begs, kissing along your jaw and neck to prove his urgency for you.

Without a word you tilt your head to the side as you slip your hands in between the two of you, enjoying the way Josh kisses you and even more so hearing his small gasp when you finally free his erection from it’s confines. Pulling out the condom you slowly roll it down the length of Josh’s cock, movements deliberately slow and you shiver upon hearing the young man moaning beneath you, and once the sheath is full on you shift onto your knees and lower yourself onto him. Your pussy-lips run along his length, slicking him up further as you kiss him and drink in his moans.

“I’ve missed this,” you breathe in-between kisses, your short nails running over his erect nipples.

“M-Me too,” Josh breathes, almost choking on his tongue when you impale yourself on his cock in one swift movement.

You fuck yourself on Josh’s cock, your walls tightening around his twitching cock and you knew neither of you would last long and as much as you loved slow ‘love making’ right now all you wanted was to fuck him fast and dirty - and it seemed clear he wanted the same. The drummer’s calloused fingers dig into the flesh of your hips as you rock against him, feeling him deep within you before pulling up and slamming back down and that was the set rhythm.

“O-Oh fuck, right there…yes fuck!” You moan aloud, your sounds mixing in with his own desperation. “F-Fuck me Josh!” You groan, moving faster and he quickly complies.

Josh meets your downward thrusts halfway with his upward ones, the sound of skin smacking against one another the only sounds filling the hotel bedroom along with your wanton moans. It doesn’t take long for Josh’s moaning to change gears to louder and deeper sounds indicating he was close, but you knew if he came before you did you’d be nothing but frustrated by having been left at the edge. However, Josh obviously knows this and reaches up and frantically rubs at your clit, making your nerve-endings short-circuit and within a few more thrusts your still and clamp down around the young man and cum with a loud moan - Josh not far behind. The two of you moan each other’s names in unison before collapsing on top of Josh, both your chests struggling for air, skin damp and unbelievably satisfied. Leaning up you kiss him hard and sloppily, cupping his jaw and Josh happily kisses back.

“Don’t think we’re done,” you say, still slightly breathless.

The drummer chuckles softly, “I didn’t think anything of the sort.”

You grin and speak, “good, because we have a lot of catching up to do.”

Josh smirks at you and kisses you, hard, and you knew your night with him was long from over.


End file.
